


King’s Cup

by Senyoun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Drinking Games, Dry Humping, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Voyeurism, blindfolding, rough and sweet sex, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyoun/pseuds/Senyoun
Summary: After a long day you decide to liven up things with booze and drinking games. Things start to get interesting when you follow the rules of a specific game called “King’s Cup”





	King’s Cup

“Let´s call it a day, shall we?” Ignis adjusted his glasses and let his eyes wander over to Noctis who sighed painfully and kicked the stones of the fireplace on the camping spot “Finally. Yes, let´s stay the night here.” Too proud to admit it with words you also sighed internally, the day was pretty profitable but damn, also way too exhausting.

First you went after Gentiana´s hints and started to chase Ramuh and as if that wasn´t already enough you all gave in into Prompto´s wish to finally ride a chocobo (he kept whining about it when you passed Wiz´ Chocobo Post and who were you to deny those big blue and teary eyes, additionally it would save you lots of stamina when you were out in the wilds again) which required to get rid of the Behemoth. So shortly: Lots of running and fighting that ended up in sore muscles and bruises and let´s not forget that all five of you were soaked thanks to the heavy rain Ramuh´s calls to the future King of Lucis caused.

After Noctis spoke you heard a dull noise behind you and you turned around seeing Prompto lying on the still slightly wet stone, all limbs stretched out “Ahhhhh, I´m sooo beat.” his sigh changed into a soft smile “But I finally got to ride a chocobo.” Again his expression changed, this time into a painful one. “Then take that happiness and get your ass up. The faster we´re done here the better.” Gladio had kicked his leg and after some grunts the Blonde got up and helped Noctis to get the camping-furniture. You yourself helped Ignis setting up the cooking equipment and afterwards prepared the dinner with him.

After you enjoyed your Smoked Behemoth you stretched your arms and hummed happily into the fresh but not too cold evening air. “Nothing beats good food after a long day of hunting and questing.” Well, actually there was something that could probably make the evening even better. You thought about it for a while and the boys kept teasing you about it but you stayed stubborn, not ready to reveal the secret of something you brought with you in the beginning of the journey. It was nicely hidden in a box and you made sure nobody of your comrades took a peek in it. Maybe tonight was the best opportunity to reveal the content because once in a while it didn’t hurt to enjoy themselves. Ignis noticed your thoughtful expression since you were stuck in your stretched out position and kept staring into nothingness. “_____, is something the matter?” You could feel the other three looking up and towards your direction, Noctis still chewing at his last piece of meat, and you put your arms down grinning at Ignis. “I think tonight might me a good occasion to get my box.” The loud noise of a gulp could be heard and now 4 pair of eyes definitely lingered on you in excitement. You stood up and started your way down the hill towards the near parked Regalia.

Your secret nearly once was about to get revealed when you gave the Regalia in the very skilled hands of Cindy. The maintenance and repairs required her to go through the car trunk and your rather heavy box picked her attention. THANKFULLY she came to you with this and so you could explain to her why you carried around the more or less questionable content with you. She just laughed it off and after you begged her for discretion she promised you to keep her lips sealed.

When you came back with the mystery-box in your arms you could feel the tension withering in the air. You smiled internally, they may be all grown up men but sometimes it seems like they still have a childish spot in their hearts. After the box was settled down on the stone everyone gathered around and you couldn’t help but to giggle at their excited reactions. Prompto was like a rubber ball, Gladio kneeled next to you and starred at the box like it was some kind of secret treasure and Noctis and Ignis faked their restraint pretty poorly. When you slowly started to open the tightly sealed box the already so tensed up air around the boys increased and you slowed down your movements intentionally. “Cmon, ____. Stop teasing us.” Noctis blurted out and you shrugged apologetic, finally revealing the content.  
Their reactions were different. Ignis sighed and sat on his chair again murmuring “All this excitement and then it’s just this.”, Noctis´ and Promptos eyes went big and they grinned, giving each other a high-five and Gladio just let out a loud laugh and tapped your shoulder. “She brought her fucking secret booze stash. You know, we always thought you brought your collection of sex-toys with you.” He laughed again and his large hands wandered into the box and pulled out some bottles. “Let´s see what we got here.” He eyed the labels and his amber eyes mustered you with appreciation. “You got some good taste, it´s been a while since I had some good booze, the cheap gas-station beer started to tire me out.” With his last words he turned to Ignis who remained silent first but then found his words. “That is because we have to watch our finances. You should be glad we can afford beer occasionally.” You smiled and got up from your crouching position. “Well, now that´s not an issue anymore since I brought enough for all of us to get wasted really good.” And after Ignis gave you a disapproving glare you added: “Don´t worry, Iggy. I dont plan to pull out my stash regularly but I think we worked enough to deserve it today. And from time to time it’s not bad to enjoy ourselves, right?” Even the advisor couldn´t disagree to that and after some moments where he seemed to fight with his conscience and guts he stood up and took one of the bottles out of Gladio´s hand. Satisfied you looked around and smiled to yourself. Now it was the time to get the real fun started. “Since I brought all of this goodies I have one condition to make.” Noctis and Prompto who already started to open up the first bottles looked up curiously as you spoke up. “We are not going to drink this, if I may add, EXPENSIVE booze just like this. I want us all to equally enjoy it and therefore we are going to play good old drinking games.”

Gladio was totally in for it. Handling alcohol was one of his strengths after all and drinking games were always fun, especially when things started to get less and less serious and more embarrassing. It wouldn´t be the first time for him to enjoy his friends committing weird and -sometimes- not so legal things and he simply loved to tease them for it. Not to mention Noctis and Prompto who already bragged about which game they should play. Ignis seemed to be alright with it as well, even though he usually didn´t like to not being able to control the amount of alcohol he takes but it didn´t matter, he was going to get dragged into it anyway.  
When the King and his best friend couldn´t agree on a game, Gladio stepped in and calmed them down. “I think we should let ____ decide which game we are going to play. She brought the booze after all.” His amber orbs turned to you and as if you waited for this scene to play you grinned confidently. “Let´s play King´s Cup!” Out of the 4 only Gladio seemed to know the game which honestly didn´t surprise you, you knew about his escapades in his teenage years. Gladio in his rebellious phase was a drunk and hard-partying Gladio. At least until his father reminded him of his duty in a very not so nice way. “Oh hey, haven´t played that one in a while. It´s pretty fun and dangerous at the same time.” The Shield made his way to the boys´ tent and got the cards.

Short time later the five of you gathered around the small camping-desk and Gladio prepared the cards while you explained the rules to the other three. “Okay, as soon as big guy over here finished mixing the cards we are going to draw one of them at each of our turn. Each card has a different meaning, obviously.” As you kept explaining Ignis filled up the glasses with Jack Daniels and cola, the advisor insisted in mixed-drinks since pure booze would let the game escalate pretty quickly. Noctis and Prompto listened carefully and you finished describing the purpose of the card-numbers 2-10. “Now we come to the meaning of Joker, King, Queen and Ace.” You kept going about them and when you were about to explain the King-cards purpose, Prompto started to look confused. “Hey, if you have questions about the cards meanings while we play, don´t hesitate to ask. Both me and Gladio know the rules. Back to business, the most interesting card: The King. You know there are 4 Kings in the whole card deck. I always played it that way: the first one to draw a King is ”the person of action“, the next 2 Kings decide what the person has to do and where and the last King tells us with whom King 1 the action is going to do.” You let your eyes wander over to Gladio, he nodded in agreement and after checking the other 3 for any sign of confusion you drew the first card. “Number 3, a pretty bad start I´d say.” You took a zip from your drink. Next up was Ignis. He drew number 7 and Prompto who was in thought of the meaning before realising it was the last one to lift his hands.

And so it went on a few turns, the drinks went more and more empty, got refilled only to be consumed again and when Noctis drew the number 10 some dirty secrets were revealed which caused loud laughter and questionable looks in your small group. The mood got more lightly and all of you started to get tipsy, except Gladio because let´s be honest this guy takes his liquor like he takes his huge broad-sword, easy and without any sign of exhaustion.

Then it was your turn again and you drew the first King. “Ohhhhh she got it!” Prompto reacted a bit too loud and excited at your luck and to your own surprise you didn´t care. Your shame started to wear off with every zip you took and you reached a point where you were practically up for anything. “Whoever draws the next 2 Kings, bring it!” you stated cheerfully and threw the card on the desk. “Thats the spirit!” Gladio bragged and reached over the desk to pat your head with his big hand. Oh, if you only knew.

It seems like the bodyguard did a poor job with mixing up the cards because Noctis drew the 2nd King in the same rotation. When he put it up he started to grin and turned his hand to reveal its picture. “Whatever it is, I´m 100% up for it, Noct!” Your overconfidence should be your demise. Noctis put down the card and was lost in thought for a moment before his blue eyes lit up and his grin went only wider. “I got the perfect task only for you.” His voice dripped in amusement and also started to show off signs of the alcohols effect. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and looked straight in your eyes. “You are going to dry-hump King number 4.”  
There was silence for a moment before Gladio burst out in laughter and hit the shoulder of his King with the fist. “Respect, Noct. Didn´t think you would pull of something like that. King number 4 surely will be a lucky man.” You on the other side were a bit startled at that order. Fingers were grabbed around the fabric of your skirt and you bit your lip. But you told them you were up for anything so you straightened yourself in your chair and smiled at Noctis. “Rules are rules, guess someone of you will have a good time tonight. But don´t forget Noct, those who already drew a King can´t draw another one since it will be put back into the deck then.” Your words caught the future King off guard and he turned his head cursing to himself. “Then I guess it will be either Gladio, Prompto or me.” Ignis, who remained silent up until now spoke up and unfazed he adjusted his glasses, underlining his words.

When he heard his name Promptos face started to shine, his lips carrying a smile. Which faded when he drew his card. With pouty lips he turned it and revealed King number 3. “Wow, Gladio. Next time I will mix the cards because damn, you suck at it. Seriously, are you for real?!” You stood up and your eyes went to said Shield who only smiled at you. “And there it was only Iggy and me. Sorry, Prompto” The blonde really seemed to be sad about the fact that it won´t be him you will grind your body against but after a few moments he pulled it together and looked around. “Hmm… where will the action take place.” His light-blue eyes kept wandering over the pitch-dark surroundings. “The tents are too simple. Ahh I know, let´s take the Regalia!” Ignis protested, it would be the worse place since stains are hard to remove from the leather, as if that was the biggest problem. “Iggy, its dry-humping, there won´t be stains to remove. I give my permission.” Noctis shrugged and Prompto smiled in victory.

Okay, dry-humping with either Gladio or Ignis in the Regalia. At the sheer thought of this your body started to tremble. You couldn´t tell if it was the alcohol or the fact that they were both really attractive men. After all it has been weeks since you left Insomnia and it´s not like you had any physical contact with the other gender since then. You took care of your needs by yourself and you knew the boys did the same in the one or another way but every single one of you tried to keep it out of the group. Though after such a long time you started admitting to yourself that you needed to get laid. It was already weird for you to be the only woman in a party of men but Noctis insisted for you to come with them and since the others were okay with it, you agreed as well. This situation though could change things pretty much. The alcohol lowered your ability to think about the aftermaths and so you decided to let destiny surprise you. In the end you were the person of action and you decided where things will go. You looked up and smiled at Ignis and Gladio. “I´m looking forward to it, I will treat King Number 4 very well.” Ignis cleared his throat at your words and Gladio just smirked. “Oh, I´m sure you will, sweetheart.”

The following tension built up as rotation after rotation the last King wasn´t drawn. You bit your lip every time a card were chosen and it was especially worse when it was either Ignis´ or Gladio´s turn. Even the infamous Ace Gladio pulled out of the deck which forced everyone to ex their drinks -because Gladio wasn´t someone who stopped until the last drop was gulped- wasn´t nearly as exciting as the missing last King-card. And after 4 rotations you started to feel tortured by destiny. The heat, your body emitted, started to become nearly unbearable, the question whether it came from the alcohol or your steadily increasing excitement got answered when you felt your panties getting wet and your bottoms starting to ache. Again your teeth played with your lower lip and as you were lost in your thoughts you could hear a dark voice echoing in your head. “Iggy, give me the keys. I´m gonna go and enjoy myself now with our princess.” Your eyes shot up and looked into a wide smirking Gladio holding the 4th and last King next to his face.

While you just starred at Gladio, Noctis and Prompto literally jumped up from their seats. Noctis took the card from Gladios grasp watching at it closely in disbelief and Prompto took the rest of the cards looking them through to control if Gladios king was REALLY the missing one. When he didn´t find it he grunted and pulled Noctis´ shirt, shaking his head. The Shield seemed to enjoy this way too much, he sat in his chair, leaned back with crossed arms and relished his victory. Ignis on the other hand tried to maintain his expression but when you watched him closely you could see some slight signs of disappointment in his face. He put his hand in the inside of his jacket and pulled out the keys for the royal car. Still wearing his smirk, Gladio snitched the metal out of his fingers and winked at you before he got up from his seat. “Wait a moment.” You finally found your voice again and the boys watched you in surprise as you cleared your way too dry throat. “I thought you knew the rules, Gladio. The game has to be finished before the King-task will be fulfilled.” Your own words caused your body to ache in a painful desire but you ignored it. “Screw the rules. I´m not gonna wait until we finish this. I want your body grinding at mine, now.” Without waiting for a reply he quickly made his way, grabbed you at your hips and threw you over his broad shoulder. “Hey, you can´t just-” You started but Gladio interrupted your complaint and the smug grin on his face wasn´t needed to be seen to know it was there. “I just did, babe.”

Faster than you anticipated he reached the Regalia, opened the door and threw you on the backseats. And a moment later he was already all over you, his knee pressing between your legs, straight against your clothed folds and you gasped in surprise at the sudden touch. His hands wandered over the outside of your thighs, pushing your skirt up while his mouth found its way to your neck, sucking hungrily at the tender skin. “You know, it´s called dry-humping for a reason, Gladio.” The voice came from behind and you stretched your head to see Noctis standing outside of the car peeking into the window. Tempted to ravish the new exposed skin from your neck but resisting the urge Gladio looked up. “The hell´re you doing here, Noct? We´re slightly busy here.” Not giving an answer the King opened the door and shoved himself into the car. You hastily made space for him, throwing your hands around Gladios neck who pulled you up and placed you on his lap. “Now thats how it should be. Gladio, you are at the receiving end according to rules. It´s up to ____ to be the one of action and I am here to make sure it stays like this. After all I came up with the idea.” Noctis explained it like it was the most normal thing in the world and Gladio grunted in disapproval, his amber orbs glaring at his King.

Before the situation could get out of control between the Sword and his Shield you started to softly move your hips into the larger mans lap emitting a surprised groan from him. His eyes instantly pictured you and automatically his large hands grabbed your clothed hips softly. He took in the scene playing in front of him and leaned back into the seat. “Damn, guess I can´t turn down such a sight. Do what you want Noct while I appreciate that pussy grinding on me.” You tried to suppress it but his words forced a slight moan out of you and you felt your face flush. “I´m just a silent watcher, follow the rules and I won´t interrupt you.”  
The rule is simple but oh, so hard to follow: No real skin on skin contact, there always has to be at least one layer of cloth in between.

As you kept grinding your hips into his, trying to get some sort of friction for your own satisfaction you realised that this won´t do. Your movements stopped and Gladio looked at you inquiringly, fighting the urge to thrust up. Before he could say something your hands made their way towards his belt, not without slightly scratching his abs which made him breath in sharply, and caused Noctis who stayed still and silent until now to shift in his position. Your gaze met his narrowed blue eyes. “As long as I keep my panties on it doesn´t matter, right?” You tried to sound certain but your words came out more begging than you wanted. “Practically you aren´t allowed to touch his cock with your hands but I will make an exception. Solely for the reason to see you go crazy as you desperately rub yourself against him.” He chuckled and there was something dark and wicked in his voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You wrapped your hand around the Shields length and you gasped out in shock as your hand barely reached around his girth. He grinned and it didn´t need much movement from you before it jumped out between your legs, precum glistering on the tip at the faint interior lighting from the car. You couldn´t help the feeling of pride washing through you as you saw Gladio like that, increased panting, hands digging into your clothed skin and eyes which were screaming to devour you. He seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. “No way it doesn´t affect me when you work on me that eagerly. You are fucking beautiful and I thought about this for a while.” At his words you shifted your face closer to his to kiss him but Noctis, who you had totally forgotten over the past 30 seconds, grunted. “Kissing is prohibited, no skin to skin contact.” Gladio rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a cockblock, Noct.” The King simply shrugged it off and changed his position to a more comfortable one, his pants showing off a visible bulge.

The sight hit you harder than you thought, his erection turned off your ability to think and locking your eyes with Noctis´ whose orbs went darker the longer you looked at him you rolled your hips against the bodyguards crotch again. The windows of the Regalia were already misted from your pants and moans and the air became thicker with the smell of your arousal. Gladio hissed at the sudden sensation and a moment later he laughed. “Look at her, getting off while you watch, Noct.” His grip around your hips tightened painfully and you moaned. “Enjoying this, huh? How about I bend you over and fuck you raw into oblivion while you suck off your future king?” This time it was Noctis´ turn to moan and he turned his face away somehow ashamed, his face flushed red. It was the first time Gladio turned his amber orbs away from you and towards his friend. “Cmon, Noct. Let´s stop this torture. We all knew this would turn out like that, lemme take her right here and now.”

You didn´t stop your movements or your moans, grinding against Gladios cock caused you the friction your clit desperately needed and while you somehow listened to their conversation your orgasm started to approach you insidiously. But still, it wasn´t enough. Like this your climax wouldn´t be as good as it could be and you wanted it to wreck your mind, no, you needed it. Your body has been aching to get touched for so long and your sexual tension has become unbearable, your own touches became less and less effective and getting off took you longer every time. You ran your hands through your hair, wiping away some strands which were glued to your forehead through the thin layer of sweat building on your body and you whimpered at your King. “Noct… please. I don´t care who, I just want to get fucked.” Those words emitted a slightly surprised expression from Noctis which turned into the probably sexiest grin you ever saw from him. He shifted towards you, grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger and yanked you closer to his face, his blue eyes boring into yours. “So you don´t care who fucks you? Then how about we find out how many cocks you can take at once?” And with this his lips crashed onto yours, his tongue forced its way into you, leaving you moaning into the kiss. There was no fight over dominance, Noctis didn´t even leave you the chance to put up any resistance as his tongue explored your mouth and it left you grabbing Gladios collar longingly in response. Latter grunted in satisfaction. “Finally we can go all out.” and as he yanked up your tank-top to lick the spot between your breasts, Noctis shoved him back into his seat and broke the kiss. With swollen, wet lips he turned to his shield and panted heavily, the kiss seemed to affected him more than he intended. “Be patient. Take her back to the camp, we gonna share her with Ignis and Prompto.” his eyes turned again to you and there it was again, that sexy grin which made your pussy clench in anticipation. “I wanna break her, make her scream and fuck her until she passes out. We are going to use her and she will love every damn second of it.”

When Gladio dragged you back to the camp on your wobbly feet, Noctis following you closely, you could see Promptos head shooting up and he jumped out of his seat. Ignis was seated, his notebook on the small table and he finished writing the sentence before he looked up. “Done already?” His voice was calm and defined as usual but when he saw your flushed face and the wet inside of your thighs which your skirt revealed he stood up and walked to you with big steps. After exchanging eye-contact with Noctis and Gladio that seemed like a silent conversation his index-finger lifted your chin to meet his gaze. His green eyes drilled right into yours and he was only a few inches away from your face. “It seems like we are far from done. Tell me, ____. Is there something you would like to ask us?” His calm voice now dripped with thrill and you were grateful for the slight support his hand on your face offered else you would´ve probably broken down on your spot. Instead of giving him an answer you got lost in his emerald orbs and all your mouth left was a sigh as you appreciated his gorgeous features.

You noticed movements behind you but you didn´t dare to stop your eye-locking with Ignis. He seemed kind of intimidating but instead of fear you felt your arousal only to grow. You always pictured him as someone who loves to be in control, someone who would tie you up and tease you, deny your orgasm until you were a sobbing mess under him. “Tell us what you want, _____” Noctis´ hands roamed over your back and caused you to press yourself onto him. “Tell them the same thing you begged me for back then.”  
Prompto seemed to be overwhelmed with the situation. At first he was startled by Ignis sudden action, he himself started to move closer as well out of curiosity. He witnessed the situation, listened to Ignis´ and Noctis´ words and observed your reaction carefully. “Break…me.” Your words were merely a whisper but you still starred into the advisors now narrowed emerald eyes. He wasn´t satisfied. “I didn´t quiet hear you. Please speak up, my dear, and tell us exactly what you want.” The intensity of this whole scene swallowed you and you knew all four of them were observing you expectantly. You cleared your throat and this time your voice was louder, with volume, desire and especially desperation. “I want to-” You shook your head eagerly, “no, I need for you guys to claim me. Mess me up, use me, break me, for the Six´ sake just fuck me!” Prompto blushed at your bold words and whipped restlessly with his feet, unsure if he should approach you now or not. Ignis on the other hand gave you a faint smile, obviously happy about your obedience and as reward his lips moved onto yours.

Kissing Ignis was different from the ravishing experience you had with Noctis back then in the Regalia. He was softer, nearly affectionate. But there was something in his kiss that still told you that he was the one in charge and so you granted him willingly access when his tongue licked over your bottom lip. His hand reached around your neck and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue played with yours and you threw your hands over his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his jacket. Another pair of hands started to roam over your back and paved their way under your top to get a grip of your breast, rolling your nipple through the fabric and emitting a muffled moan from you. “Lift your arms.” Noctis´ voice was determining and left no room to object. While you were wondering where he got his drive to be so dominating you reluctantly broke the kiss and did as you were told. The King yanked your top just as your bra up and threw it carelessly on the ground. “So impatient.” was Ignis response and just as you leaned in for a kiss again Noctis turned you around. “Go and make the floor comfortable, cover it with a blanket or something. I wanna make her scream out here in the wilds.”  
Again his dark blue eyes never left yours and behind him Gladio who stood patiently a few meters away from you observed you with his amber orbs. The advisor didn´t waste time which was probably due to his also growing arousal and in no time, the cold stone floor was covered to make sure they, or more likely you, would lay comfortable. Pleased, Noctis examined the place and bluntly left your side and for a moment you looked surprised after him as his voice could be heard again. “Gladio, prepare her for me.” The Shield seemed to have waited for that instruction, he was all over you before you could react, picked you up at your waist and placed you on the blanket. Being completely bare on your chest wasn´t enough for him, his restrain showed off its signs as he practically ripped off your skirt and panties leaving slight bruises on your thighs. But you couldn´t care less. Your already dripping arousal turned your whole body in a heated and needy mess and you were thankful for the bodyguards harsh treatment. He wanted to rip of your overknees as well but Ignis held him back, insisting to let them on.

Now you laid there, completely naked and all of the boys soaked in the view in front of them. Flushed face, tender skin and the more than visible wetness between your legs. Gladio licked his lips, grabbed your legs and pulled you closer to him before he spread them. "Can´t wait to taste that pretty pussy of yours.“ And with that he lowered his head and bit on the tender skin on the inside of your thigh. You moaned, out of pain and pleasure and your hands took a tight grip in his brown locks. He kept teasing you, licking your wet folds, grunting in appreciation at your taste but he avoided to make direct contact with your clit. Contact you craved so much. "So wet for us.” You shuddered and bucked your hips when Gladios hot breath caused the so much needed friction. He held you down and you screamed as two large fingers thrust inside of you, curling at the just so perfect spots and you tug hard on his hair. His fingers scissored and spread you open, preparing for the soon to follow intrusion. Your breath became unsteady and fast, eyelids shut tightly and you threw your head back moaning and gasping shamelessly.

“Don´t let her come.” Noctis approached you from your side, kneeling next to you, stroking his half-hard cock. “I want her first orgasm to be mine. Now make sure I´m nice ready and hard for you.” He clutched your face and forced his thumb in your mouth where you eagerly sucked on it. The King smirked. “I appreciate your efforts but I want you to suck on something different.” He placed his knees on either side of your head and dragged his length over your lips smearing precum over them. You parted your mouth and licked over the tip causing the man to hiss and when you drew your tongue over his whole length before taking the tip in your mouth and sucking on it he threw his head back and let out a long and deep moan. His gaze went back to you and he leaned forward to place one hand under your neck. He raised your head slightly and you took the opportunity to take more of his cock in your mouth and after looking in his eyes to give him silent permission Noctis started to slowly thrust into you.

Gladio between your legs and Noctis in your mouth offered a really nice sight for Ignis and Prompto. Latter started to get seriously excited but still didn´t find the confidence to take action. The advisor though enjoyed the scene in front of him to its fullest. He had seated himself back into his chair, his elbows placed on the armrests and supporting his head on top of his hands. His emerald eyes observing everything thoroughly. You opened your own, Noctis´ thrusts became harder and faster and Gladio had started to concentrate the movements of his tongue and fingers to the spots where you reacted the most, though he still refused to touch your clit. You were turned into a trembling mess that craved its release. The thrusts in your mouth suddenly stopped and the King pulled out of you, leaving your sight of view. “That´s it. Gladio make space.” Growling in disapproval but following the order the Shield set himself up and licked his lips suggestively. His lower face was covered in your arousal and before he wiped it off he looked at you and smirked. “You´re tasty as hell, babe. Could´ve go on for hours.” He waited for Noctis to move over to him and patted on his shoulder. The Shield leaned into him, whispering something into his ear and with every word the Kings smirk went wider, his dark blue orbs glinted in excitement. A low chuckle escaped his lips “That´s a pretty nice idea.” Your brows furrowed in confusion, you wondered what they were up to. Your question was answered when the crown prince who kneeled now between your spread legs bowed down to you, his hands placed next to your head for his own support. “You will count every single one of your orgasms.” And with that he drew the tip of his cock over your wet core, making you mewl and your hips bucked slightly at the pleasure.

You started to get frustrated. Everything inside of you screamed for release and their teasing really brought you to the edge. But you also knew if you kept holding on, were patient and especially willing you will most likely have the time of your life with the boys. So you pulled yourself together and behaved like a good girl.  
Your attitude got rewarded.

Noctis, obviously impatient positioned himself on your entrance and pushed in slowly, inch by inch, emitting a loud and lewd moan from you. Feeling the tight heat around his length seemed to have a bigger impact on him than you ever thought. Lips parted slightly, panting in a steady rhythm and eyes shut tightly he hung over you and the sight was simply breathtaking. His face was flushed and you swore he never looked more gorgeous. For a moment you admired him, your hand grazed his cheek softly. Noctis opened his eyes at your touch and out of sudden his expression changed. With a smirk he erected himself, dig his fingers into the soft skin of your hips and burrowed himself even deeper in you, hitting a particular spot which made you wail under him.

His movements were fast and hard but without a steady, determined rhythm. If you weren´t so busy with screaming out your pleasure you´d have noticed the desperation his thrusts brought with them. It was like he fucked out all the emotions, his anxiety, his fear and his wrath which accumulated over the past weeks. He groaned, hands slipping under your shoulders and gripping them tight to keep you steady and his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers entangled in his black locks, tugging slightly with every push of his length. “So tight… so good.” The words came out in between his heavy and hot pants which directly hit the sensitive skin of your neck. His left hand moved now from your shoulder to the backside of your head, grasping your curls and pressing you against his clothed body and speeding up his thrusts.

He felt so good. The Crown Prince filled you up so well and made your body shook in a way you never experienced, it was intimate and despite his pace somehow still gentle. You felt your climax moving closer and so you wrapped your legs around his waist, begging him desperately to not stop. His cock twitched inside of you and with a loud moan he coated your walls with emission. Being filled up pushed you over the edge as well, body trembling and finger digging into his clothed skin you screamed your orgasm into his shoulder.  
For a moment you stayed like this, both of you calming down from your highs and relished each other but then Noctis pulled out of you and looked at you expectantly. “One.” You didn´t have the intention to ignore his order and after you finished speaking he smiled at you. “Good girl.”

Setting yourself into a sitting position you looked around. Ignis was still on his camping-seat, his emerald eyes set on you and watching everything carefully. He seemed to be the most determined one out of the four but you could see his obvious bulge tenting up his pants. Gladio had a drink in his hand and leaned relaxed against the small table, not even bothering to hide anything from his arousal. And Prompto, well, Prompto didn´t move an inch from his position. He watched your naked and glistening body with a red face and when he noticed your gaze, he quickly turned his head away from you. “Prompto.” you whispered softly but still loud enough for him to hear. Slowly he looked at you again and saw you stretching out your hand. “Come to me.”  
A bit reluctantly, probably out of modesty, he moved over to you and took your hand. Instantly you intertwined your fingers and since he was settled into a cross-legged position you took the opportunity and sat on his lap. He gasped at being so close to your face and heat radiating frame but before he said something you softly pressed your lips against his. The Sharpshooter´s lips where the softest you ever kissed. You threw your arms over his shoulders and when you successfully demanded entrance by tugging on his lower lip he started to thaw out. His hands moved to your back and pulled you closer to him. Slowly your fingertips grazed over his clothed chest and travelled down to his crotch where they palmed his already hard erection through his pants. His breath hitched, a faint moan escaped his throat and you grinned into the kiss pleased with his reactions. Your hands proceeded to free his cock and both of them wrapped around it to jerk him off. Prompto hugged you tighter and sighed into the kiss obviously contended with your actions. Your thumb smeared his precum over the tip and teased the sensitive skin and when you reached down to massage his balls he groaned and suddenly grabbed your wrists. “If you keep that up I´m gonna come before I can-” Before he could finish his sentence you placed a finger over his lip, lifted yourself over his length and slowly pushed him in. With a loud moan he threw his head back and his fingers pressed nearly painfully into your hips. They would surely leave bruises but to be honest, there were many more to come this night. 

You bounced on his cock in a steady, slow pace while keeping your lips locked and moans muffled. It didn´t take long until the whole thing started to become a sticky mess and both of you gasped for air shortly afterwards. Your fingers started to make their way into his soft hair and pulled slightly, your face was hidden in the crook of his neck and your loud breaths and sighs came out helplessly. The Gunner felt different than Noctis, more gentler, softer. The way he held you close to him made you feel treasured and your slow, sensual movements still felt ultimately intense and caused your body to tingle in a different way than the Crown Prince did. Prompto seemed to perceive the same as he leaned back until he laid on the ground and watching you intensely with his flushed face and slight open mouth. “You feel so amazing, ____.” His lips formed to a weak smile. “But I´m afraid I won´t last any longer.” Keeping your hips in place he started to thrust up in a more rapid pace, leaving you whining above him and being jerked forward you had to place your arms on his chest for support. Your slowly building orgasm increased its velocity and soon you found yourself moaning the Gunners name, begging for release and when he started to rub your clit with his thumb you were driven over the edge. Arms and legs shivering violently and short time being unable to breath you clenched hard around him reaching your second climax for the evening. Prompto kept fucking you through your orgasm, causing you to break down in his chest out of overstimulation. You screamed into his shirt and a few strokes later he bucked his hips up and came hard inside of you. Both of you panted heavily and your mind was so dizzy and overwhelmed with pleasure that you nearly forgot to follow Noctis´ order. “T-Two.”

You rolled down from Promptos body and enjoyed the cool air on your sweat-wet skin. Laying on the cold ground you ran your hand through your hair, wiping away the slick strains in your face. For a few moments you just stared into the night sky before setting yourself up and stretching your aching muscles letting out a pleased sigh. In the corner of your eye you could see someone shifting and when you turned your head you looked straight into Ignis very satisfied face. He smiled softly at you and crossed his legs. “Kitten.” Behind his glasses his eyes darkened a shade more. “Crawl to me.” You were still sore but the way Ignis talked and fixed you with his emerald orbs ignited your lower regions another time and damn, when would you get an opportunity like this again. You wondered how all of the boys each in their own way had such an effect on you, was this kind of situation always possible during all those years you knew them? Palms flat and ass shaking you made your way to him making sure you never lose contact with his eyes. As you reached him you sat in front of his legs placing your hands on each of your thigh waiting patiently for further instructions. “Open my belt.” You followed his demand, hastily working your hands and placing them again on your thighs when you finished. “Open the zipper with your teeth.” A soft moan escaped your lips and the all so familiar coil in your belly started to tighten for the third time this night. You leaned forward and worked your teeth to open his pants. Ignis studied your movements with utter interest, his eyes mustering you satisfied and relieving his bulge from its pressure earned you a soft touch to your cheek with a gloved finger.

You should knew it better to be obedient, doing only what he orders you to do. But you soon became too greedy. Without his consent your hands wrapped around his still clothed dick and pulled it out. He grabbed your wrist. “I don´t think I gave my approval to that, Kitten.” Standing up from his chair he erected himself before you, glancing down into your face with a rather displeased expression. “I would love to spank you, but since you are still about to get devoured from Gladio I will refrain from touching your ass. Therefore-” He took a fistful of your hair and yanked you towards his precum-leaking cock, pushing it in your face and smearing the clear liquid over your cheek. “- you are going to take me all inside of that pretty, little mouth of yours. That shall be your way of apologizing for your tortious act.” The harsh treatment and Ignis´ calloused, determined voice got your pussy gushing and your clit tingling in a aching way, begging for attention. You told to yourself to be patient, to endure his punishment and so you opened your mouth willingly and stick your tongue out, offering yourself to him fully. Moaning you looked at him seductively and waited for his next move, though watching him with those eyes only caused him to narrow his. “I don´t think you understand the situation you are in, Kitten.” Taking a step back he adjusted his glasses and went over to the tent, coming back with two ties in his hands. You wanted to protest but the look on his face left you to not dare say any word.

The first tie was for your wrists. He made sure it fixed them firmly, leaving you no chance to wiggle. The second one was for your eyes. You bit your lip as he covered your sight with the dark fabric, you were now unable to move your hands and enclosed in darkness. You exhaled loudly, your breath becoming faster and more excited with every second. “You look absolutely beautiful like this, Kitten.” His hot breath was now on your neck and you instantly started to shiver, goose bumps covering your oversensitive skin. “Just hear and feel.” You heard him move and his presence appeared, he stood before you but you couldn´t bring yourself to raise your head.

It was not like you were intimidated but you realised that you had to behave good now. Ignis was too hard to read sometimes and you honestly couldn´t imagine what he would do or not do if you kept being reluctant. You totally expected him to deny you release and that was a risk you were not ready to take in your current worked-up situation. Being already claimed and filled up by two men turned your pussy into a dripping mess of sticky juices which already made their way down your inner thighs. You were torn out of your thoughts as you felt something wet poking your lips and you gasped in surprise. A dark chuckle reached your ears followed by a clear order. “Suck on it.” Putting your lips over the tip of his length you carried out his wish, hollowing your cheeks and dragging your tongue over it. You expected a growl, moan or any kind of noise of approval but nothing than your own lewd sounds were to be heard and it left you somehow insecure. Wasn´t he feeling good? Did you actually piss him off that much? Whimpering you increased your movements, circled your tongue harder and took him slowly inch by inch more into your wet and hot mouth. Just as you felt his tip hitting the back of your throat and you tried to adjust, the Advisor thrusted his whole length into you causing you to gag at the sudden intrusion. Your face hit his pubic bone and out of reflex you pushed yourself away but Ignis grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you back. “I told you, Kitten. This is your punishment. Take it well and you shall get a reward.” A muffled whine escaped your stretched lips and you did your best to relax your throat around his length when he started to pull out until the tip and pushed back in completely.

Ignis girth wasn´t that big, still above average though, but he was long and you had difficulties breathing when he was buried completely inside of you. It didn´t take long until your throat started to hurt and you wondered what happened to you. You shouldn´t feel this turned on. You got facefucked before but different than your other partners the Advisor didn´t let you time to get used to his size, he just roughly took you and it was, oh, so hot. Your whines and silent pleas slowly changed into moans and appreciative lewd sighs and you also could make out Ignis´ low grunts and silent curses. “You do so well, Kitten.” His praise set your lower regions on fire, you pushed your head forward to meet his thrusts and for the first time he let out a loud moan, his grip on your hair tightening painfully. Out of the corners of your mouth your own spit mixed with his precum flowed and dripped to your cleavage and down your breasts. You felt his cock starting to twitch and his breath became unsteady. Suddenly he pulled out of you and you gasped for air, feeling uncomfortably empty but before you could complain he pushed back and jackhammered with short thrusts into you again. “Don´t swallow right away, Kitten.” And right after he finished speaking he shot his thick emission with a low growl inside you before pulling out. Keeping his release in your mouth you breathed in heavily through your nose and waited for something to happen. His taste was a balance between salt and sweet, simply enchanting. Your trembling body winced when a gloved thumb brushed over your smeared lips and it was hard to withstand the temptation to open your mouth and suck on it. “Show me.” You parted your lips and slightly stick out your cum-covered tongue. “Good Kitten. You may swallow now. And then I want you on your fours, palms flat, legs spread.” You gulped and forced yourself on your knees and hands. This intense session left you shivering and your body started to show off the aftermaths of the two rounds you already had. And still, you wished this would go on forever.

The advisor lost no time and rubbed his still rock hard erection over your slick folds. “Look at you. If you only could see yourself right now. So beautiful. So debauched. So tempting.” His tip slipped past your entrance and you threw your head back, silently screaming. He slowly pushed himself in, every inch made your arms wobble more and when he filled you up completely it took everything you had to keep your position. Seeming to know about your struggles Ignis wrapped one arm around you and gently pulled you up against his chest. “You´ve done so well, Kitten. Now relax." 

His thrusts were slow and sensual but despite that, he managed to hit the exact right spots that made you mewl and melt in his hands that held you so tightly. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, nibbled on it and turned your face to seal his lips with yours. All you were able to do was clinging to his arms which kept you upright and moaning into his lips. Still not being able to see made every touch, every movement of him inside of you so more intense and soon you felt your orgasm approach, desperately wiggling your ass to cause more friction. Your inner walls clenched on his cock and Ignis reached down to slowly circle your clit with his index finger, your body winced and you broke away from the kiss to press yourself harder on him. "F-faster, please.” Begging implied to turn the usually so calm and controlled Advisor to lose his composure. He grabbed your chin again and forced you to face him. “You wanna come? You want me to take you and fuck you until you pass out from the pleasure? Are you such a masochist, Kitten?” His breath was hot and his voice just dripped in lust. You nodded fast, bringing yourself to give him a proper answer. “Y-yes, please. I want to come so badly.” He growled and increased the pace of his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping on skin was on par with your loud breathing. His finger moved faster over your clit and your fingernails dig into his arm as your orgasm overwhelmed you, crying your pleasure out into the night sky. You kept on screaming when Ignis continued to wreck your oversensitive clit, forcing your pussy to clench down on him nearly painfully and you frantically tried to remove his hand, scratching and pulling on it, the feeling too much for you to take. Tears of overstimulation ran down your face, most of them getting soaked into the fabric, as Ignis fucked you entirely silly. He panted hard, hammering into you in a frantic rate and he cursed silently to himself as he pulled himself out nearly completely and thrusted back in, spilling his seed deep inside you. Riding out his orgasm he kept on rocking your clit and having to endure so many pleasures drove you another time hard over the edge. Your juices gushed out and you screamed to the point until your voice cracked. Whimpering, you forced yourself to count.“T-three… f-four.”

Unable to move, heart exploding in your chest and barely able to breathe you sunk against Ignis´ body, trying to gather your composure after these mind-wrecking climaxes. The Advisor placed butterfly-kisses over your shoulder and showered you with praises and gently massaged your sides. He raised his hand to take off your blindfold and you blinked a few times to adjust to the light which emitted from the fireplace and still burned brightly. Ignis shifted in front of you and kneeled down. He took your chin softly and lifted it up for you to meet his gaze. “You were wonderful, ____.” You smiled softly at his words, finally able to calm down a bit and you placed a faint kiss on his cheek.

Yes, you were exhausted and yes, your body ached in so many ways but you still had one more round to go and you wanted it. It was funny how this more or less innocent game went out of control so fast. You never expected that bringing out your booze would be responsible for such a sinful night which offered you to get to know the boys again in a complete different kind of way. Turning your head you looked around for the Shield. Apparently he never changed his position and he seemed to have observed this entire act thoroughly. You were amazed he was able to hold himself back for such a long time, his bulge grew further the last time you laid your eyes on it.

He was watching you. Watching you with the eyes of a predator, ready to claim and devour its prey. “You kept me waiting.” He walked over to you, lifted you up easily and sat you on the camping-table. He placed his hands next to you and came close to your face. “Don´t think I will hold back just because the other three already had their way with you.” You didn´t mind. You already got fucked three times, in several ways, you were up for everything the big guy had in offer for you. Actually, you lusted after him since the make-out session in the Regalia so having him as a closure for this evening seemed fitting. As an answer to his speech you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He smirked and crashed his lips against yours hungrily, instantly demanding entry into your wet heat. You pulled him closer and he grinded his clothed erection hard against your exposed and flowing pussy, making you moan lewdly into the kiss. Surprisingly Gladio broke away and his amber eyes drilled into yours, glinting with desire. His arms sneaked around your thighs and he yanked you to the edge of the desk, emitting a surprised gasp from you. Kneeling he spread your legs. “So lewd. I wonder how you taste now, after getting fucked by three different guys, getting filled up everytime and coming yourself so many times.” And with that his tongue dipped into your wet core, leaping up your juices and damn, he enjoyed it. Moaning he sent vibrations through your oversensitive clit and sighing loudly you entangled your fingers in his hair, tugging hard at them. You bit your lip and watched the scene in front of you through glassy eyes. It was so fucking erotic. His whole lower face was buried between your legs, brows totally relaxed and his overall expression carried pure bliss. This man surely loves to eat pussy.

And he was so good at it. Every lick, every flick and every suck was positioned perfectly and turned you into a disarray of moans and trembling limbs. Your worn out body, already taken and used so many times couldn´t bring up the stamina you had at the beginning of the evening and maybe it was also Gladio´s incredible talent but you felt your climax building up again at rapid speed. Automatically you nudged your hips harder against his heat in a silent plea for more friction and the Shield responded to it. Tightening his grip around your thighs to prevent you from moving at all, his tongue started to crash against your clit with such high pressure that you saw stars and instinctively you unsuccessfully pressed your legs together. You cursed and the smirk on Gladio´s lips didn´t have to be seen to know that it was there and when he sucked and simultaneously flicked your clit you came undone on him, your vision went black for a moment and your ovaries cramped painfully. Slowing down his movements to let you ride out your orgasm he stroked your quivering thighs gently and let go of your arousal with an obscene ´pop´ sound. You panted heavily, your grip on his hair softening as well to the point where he took your small hand into his big one when he erected himself again. “F-five.”

That you still followed the order of the young king after being used so much made Gladio smile. And he intended to made you count another time. Bowing down to you and like earlier when he prepped you for Noctis his lower face was covered with your liquids. You watched him with half lidded eyes and the sight was just so enchanting that you pulled him down for a kiss. You could taste yourself mixed with the other three men on his lips, licking them occasionally to absorb the very aroma of it. When you both ran out of air and stared at each other you couldn´t help but to grin. “It started with you and it ends with you.” Gladio smirked again, wrapped your loose legs around his waist and picked you up to place himself on the ground with you in his lap. “Let´s make it a memorable end then.” He looked at you intensely, still smirking. “I won´t hold back.”  
Despite feeling his abnormal large member in your hands already, actually seeing it kind of intimidated you. He was freaking huge and you were sure the stretching you already experienced today wouldn´t be enough for this girth. And still you wanted this huge cock to completely destroy you. With ease the Shield lifted you up, hooking his arms under your thighs and gripping your ass tightly, positioned you above his length and slowly pushed into you inch by inch. You assumed right, you never felt more full than in this moment. Gladios brows furrowed and he let out a low sigh when he felt your inner walls completely around him. “Shit, you were already fucked so much and you´re still so tight. You take me so well, babygirl.”

His thrusts started out to be slow to give you time to adjust to his size but as soon as you replied to his movements with pleasant sounds he progressively became more and more rougher. And after some time you had to take back your thought about Ignis already being violent with you. During your act he eventually discarded his tank top and pressed you against his bare, muscular chest, the direct skin to skin contact and the emitting heat between you glued your bodies together in a thick layer of sweat. His large hands gripped your ass firmly, directing the movement of your hips perfectly for both of you and all you were able to do with your wrecked body was to cling on him, gasping and moaning into his ear. He hit spots you didn´t know even exist and offered you a whole new experience of pleasure you never expected to have. Your entire body hurt, it practically screamed for rest but you were addicted to the feeling of him inside of you. “F-fuck me harder!” you plead with broken voice and immediately after you spoke you felt a sharp sting on your left butt cheek. You whimpered in pain and again he spanked you, harder and your tender skin started to burn. Gladio´s dark voice echoed in your head. “How was that? I think you forgot something to add.”

You honestly didn´t know what he wanted from you but maybe it was exciting to find out. Thinking with the few brain cells you still could use and which weren´t lost in pleasure and pain you struggled to understand what he meant. The Shield kept spanking your ass, changing sides here and there and when he called you ´babygirl´ again under his own mutterings you finally got it. Placing your hands flat on his chest you faced him, looking straight into his amber orbs which burned furiously with passion. “P-please… fuck me harder, Daddy.” He grinned brightly and tackled you to the floor. “Such a good girl.” He started to thrust into you at incredible speed, leaving you so breathless you feared you´d suffocate and when he bit down hard into your neck, strong enough to draw blood, you shrieked and forced you to give your lungs the oxygen they needed so desperately. Your nails clawed into his overall muscular skin and raked down, leaving long and red strings on it. You wouldn´t be the only one carrying bruises from this night. Gladio growled and his calloused hands moved to your thighs, spreading them insanely wide to change his angle, and every time he pushed himself back into you completely his pelvis brushed against your wrecked and hypersensitive clit.

Every fibre of your body, every muscle yearned, begged and screamed for mercy but your mind was so drunken in pleasure that you didn´t pay any attention to your drained body. All you wanted and concentrated on was the Shield moving inside of you with brutal speed , every thrust of him left your eyes rolling back, your breath hitching and your orgasm approach in overwhelming velocity. His back was decorated in scratchmarks and his neck was red from your constant skin tugging with your teeth to compensate the emotions and feelings which dwelled in you. “You´re about to come, babygirl, right? Will you come hard for daddy?” His voice a mere whisper, only for you to hear you nodded frantically, fearing he would stop his movements if you don´t give him any sign of an answer. “Y-yes… please, d-daddy.” His large hand sneaking between your bodies he rubbed your clit fast and with high pressure, sending you straight into the highs of your climax. Your walls clenching hard, arms and legs gripping tightly on him, Gladio cursed under his breath not being able to hold back his own release either. Burying himself as deep as he could and clawing your ass, he came hot and hard inside, whispering your name.

Exhaling with open mouth, desperately trying to catch your breath you laid under the way broader Shield. Your sight was blurry, you limbs were numb and your mind was a blank mess. You´ve reached your limit, everything on your body simply hurt. Faintly, you felt yourself lifted up and placed against something warm, your cheek was grazed. “You did so well, ___.” You smiled softly and managed to mutter a faint “Six” before you felt your vision fade.

You slept totally in the next morning. Opening your eyes and looking around, you found yourself alone in the shared tent. You sat up and instantly felt the aftermaths of the night before, a sharp sting on your hips made you froze in your movement. Trying to get your body in a at least somehow working condition you stretched yourself slowly, your face carrying a painful expression, but it helped, you felt your muscles relax and a mild sigh escaped your lips. From outside you could hear faint voices and you smiled to yourself when you made your way to them.

Four pairs of eyes immediately shot at you when the wrinkling of the fabric could be heard. Nobody dared to say any word, everyone waited for you to make the first move. “Good morning.” You smiled at them and you felt the atmosphere losing some of its pressure.  
Were they worried about you?

Feet a bit wobbly you walked over to your chair, noticing the still a bit concerned views the boys pursued you with. Noctis murmured something inaudible for you and you looked at him puzzled. He cleared his throat. “Is… is your.. Are you feeling okay?” Oh, so that was up. For a moment you just stared at him, and then at the others one after another. And then you burst out in laughter. Confused, the boys shared sights and Noctis blushed a bit, thinking about if he said something wrong. 

Awkwardly scratching his head he added subdued: “You passed out on us last night, so we were really worried.” You held your hands in front of you and tried to calm down, still giggling at how cute and adorable this was. “I-I´m sorry. It´s just… Yes, I´m 100% alright. I´m still a bit sore here and there and I´m sure my hips are covered in bruises but it doesn´t bother me in the slightest. Actually, I have the feeling I need to apologize to you guys.” Prompto gaped at your words and Gladio furrowed his brows in astonishment. “For what do you think you have to apologize, ____? We were the ones who fucked your brains out.” Ignis, who prepared your breakfast in the meanwhile, now came over to you and handed you a plate. “We were a little bit too rough with you. I beg your pardon, ____.” Prompto also made signs to start his apology but again, you raised your hands, a silent hint for him to be quiet. “I really enjoyed it and no, you guys weren´t too rough.” Your eyes wandered over to the Sharpshooter. “I just overestimated myself. I thought I could take four guys at once but I never expected it to be so… intense.” You shrugged and with a light smirk you started to pick up the scrambled eggs with a fork. “I guess I just need more training.”

After your words there was a moment of silence and satisfied with the effect of them you continued to eat relaxed. The Shield was the first one to find his composure again. “So, does that mean-” and you raised your face to meet his gaze, innocently chewing on your eggs. “- that there will be a ´next time´?” The Crownprince sighed in relief, the Advisor adjusted his glasses and you swore you saw a faint smile on his lips and Prompto started to whip on his chair with the probably cutest smile you ever saw on him. You grinned at them and that was the only answer the boys needed.


End file.
